Three Girls, The Wishing Well, and three Princes
by Ball-Of-Snow
Summary: Requested by a particular Hippie! Three teenagers, Lynette Sarah , Catt Anna , and Alison Miranda , all make wishes at the old wishing well far, far away from town, and fall into a strange new world...
1. Chapter 1

Catt, Adison and Lynette ran out of school on that fateful day. They had just been humiliated by a newbie at the school they go to, BonBog High School. A Russian boy going by the nickname, Vodka, who over emphasised and spread dirty lies about these poor, normal girls. It was bad enough they were sometimes annoyed by a fat kid called Edan which never upsetted them at all. But its just, come on! When a lame, arrogany, physcho boy harrases you about your favourite music group, the mean people don't like and then they get EVERYONE to make fun of you??

They ran, tears following them in thier wake, running as fast as they could to the place they loved the most:  
"Fairy Tree".  
The fairy tree was a big, spiraling tree that the girls played at when they were little. You know as little girls are into the whole fairytales of fairies and princes? Thier hearts were set on that, from toddler age ONWARDS.

They sat around the tree, sitting thier.  
"I want to friggen kill him...!" Lynette said, biting her bottom lip.  
"Why would that little faggot do that when we never did that to him?!" Adison added. "Loclan needs new friends...!"  
They all then stood up.  
"The Jonas brother's are not stupid..." Catt said. They reached into thier wallets. Sure enough, there was a picture of thier favourite member of the Jonas Brothers in thier wallets. Might seem a little obsessive, but it was harmless fun. They then each found a coin of different denominations and went to the old, broken well that was next to the Fairy tree. It was dirty, and rusty, but that seemed to give it some charm. They called it the wishing well, when they were 5, and now 10 years later, they had put a coin in it, at least, 12 times a year. It was sort of nice. You would think, once they dropped THAT many coins (And a few dollar bills) you might hear the coins hit one another. Never. Must be a really deep hole?

The girls smiled at the pink chalk etched on the edge of the well saying "Wishing well, boys are FORBIDDEN!"  
As they dropped thier coins in, a gust of wind rose up and suddenly, thier pictures of the Jonas brothers were slowly vacuumed.

"Oh no!" They all exclaimed and reached over the well's hole. The wind got stronger, and Lynette literally lifted off the ground and screamed.

"Lynette!"

No time to worry about thier favourite men! They caught Lynette's feet and she screamed even louder.  
The wind now lifted Catt and Alison upwards!  
They all screamed, as they plummeted to thier deaths.

"This is the end..."

"Wake up..." Lynette said when she woke up suddenly. She tugged on Catt and Alison. They were sitting on a pile of money! Heaps and heaps and heaps of money! Gold coins, silver coins, and the like.  
"Hey, its that Hong Kong coin I dropped in here!" Alison announced, and picked up a coin with a flower etched into it. The room was dark, except for the sunlight up there. The girls looked up. The outside world was so far...where they stuck here?


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah!"  
The girls tried to stand up on the old pile of money, but slid down. Lynette squealed the loudest, naturally. They laughed, despite the situation.

"Oh my god let's do that again!" Catt squealed.  
"Yeah!!" Alison added, but thier laughing was halted by the sound of someone clearing thier throat.  
They turned to see a tall, muscular man with blue dreadlocks, bronze armour, and a blue cape. He wielded a large, shiny, golden spear and pointed it in the girl's direction.

"What are ye doing here?" He asked, adam's apple bobbing up and down ferociously. He must not have had a whole lot of Iodine in his diet, since that thing was humongous!

"We..we fell down..." The girls said in unison.  
The man looked at them confused.  
"From where? You couldn't have possible fallen down from in here, this is an empty cave room." He said. Jesus Christ, he's voice was D.E.E.P!

They looked up. The hole was gone!  
"Can you help us get out?" Lynette asked, voice almost the complete opposite to the man. He sighed.  
"Alright follow me."

He led the girls, tolerence slowly dropping after question after question.  
"Where are we going?"  
"Did you see that money?"  
"Where could that hole have gone?"  
He turned around.  
"IF YOU LADIES WONT SHUT UP, IM GOING WITHOUT YOU!" He bellowed, almost busting thier eardrums. The girls remained completely silent, not even daring to tread on anything that would make noise.  
The man smiled now.

"We're here."

The girls looked amazed and puzzled.  
This isn't home!

"Where are we...?" Alison asked.  
"Welcome to J-Wonderland!" He announced.  
"J land...?" The girls asked.

The world they had stepped in was a bustling moving city, with giant cities in the shapes of various objects. A computor there, a tea cup there, a number 5 there, everywhere!

"I, know the Princes of Wonderland if you would like to meet them, since I don't think you are very aquainted with this land." THe man said.  
The girls nodded. Maybe they were super cute! At least thats what they were hoping for.

They travelled through the city, a wierdo here, a tea pot there, and even to thier suprise and made them laugh a little, a Woman living in a shoe. Rather, a sexy stylish leather shoe.

They arrived at a pop-up fairytale book, with pages popping up a large, red castle, that was encrusted with diamonds, silver, gold, the like. The girls were led by the man into the castle.

"What is your name anyway?" Catt piped up.  
"Kroaft." He answered.

They arrived at an elevator made of quartz diamond. As they stood in it, it shot upward. Lynette groped her dres. Heights wasn't the hottest thing for her.

The elevator stopped. "200 Metres".  
200 metres so up in the air?! Lynette almost fainted!  
They looked out the window.  
"Huh?!"  
It looked like they had NEVER left the ground!

As they stepped forward, tey caught a glimps of the three Princes.

No, fucking way...


	3. Chapter 3

It was THEM. Not anyone else, not some complete stranger, but THEM! THE men they had fallen in love with, and would pratically pray would take them out of thier beds some night and ride them off to thier own luxurious castles of thier own to love forever and ever.

"Pinch me..." Catt said, as Lynette slowly reached for Catt's elbow. "Ow! That hurt!" She blinked. It was them. The Jonas brothers, 3 young men who are the freshest pieces of meat. The girls were not just self-proclaimed number one fans. They literally were. But that didn't mean they had no lives, no they had plenty of life. The only difference about them was thier outfits. They dressed the same as usual, but they also wore tall crowns with opal stones engraved within.

"I present to you the Princes, Kevin, Nick and Joe!" said a walrus, carrying a silver dish with a wolf's head on top.  
" 'Sup?" Nick said, in a casual, cool manner. Alison was almost about to scream, her face felt so volcanic hot.

"Umm, is she OK?" It was Joe who spoke this time. Lynette giggled very feminemly.  
"Why be so nervous? We won't bite...?" Kevin said, finally, much to Catt's delight.

"We're sorry your Highness, but..." Lynette began but was suddenly interrupted by a woman's call.  
"Boys? Boys!"

"Yes mum?" The boys called out. From behind thier three, tall red thrones, a woman in a pretty, lacy ribbon dress with her pink hair done up in a bun, wearing a Queen's Coronet crown, that had a deep, seductive ruby heart peaking up. Her dress too, had numerous hearts sewn in.

"Why are you flirting with these precious young ladies?" She asked her young men. An awkward silence followed.  
"They wern't flirting." Catt piped up after a minute.  
The supposed Queen turned around.

"So how come your so special you get to see us?" Joe said, cheerfully.  
"Well, were new here." Lynette said. "And we don't have anywhere else to go."  
"Well, hey your just in time then, in another 4 hours, were about to have a royal ball." Kevin said. "Wanna dance? All the other girls here just treat us too formally, but you guys dont seem to and we enjoy it."

Holy Crap, a chance to dance with thier favourite men...!

"Where can we get dresses and where can we get changed?!" Alison asked a little loudly.  
"Uh, you can use mum's changing room, and the tailor, oh-" Joe had started. "Mr. Hatter!!" He was now calling a tailor.

Sure enough in an explosion of green dust, yellow stars and strings, a man in his 20's, with blonde hair, reaching to his feet, a green top hat, a green tuxedo with a bright white cravat at his throat. He also wore red pantalooms and curly green shoes.

'Yeah?" He asked. This guy DIDN'T have an adam's apple!  
"Ladies, this is Mr. Hatter, the universe's fastest tailor. He was once required to sew 1 million wedding dresses, and he did, all in 10 minutes."

Woah, this guy's nuts!  
"Follow me to the Queen's room." He said.  
They followed as instructed.

Kevin and Joe chuckled. Things might be a little more fun. They turned to Nick with an annoyed look on his face.  
"What's wrong, Nick?" They asked.  
"Nothing..." He said quietly.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls stood there, still in thier school uniforms, a scottish styled dress that went just below the knees. Mr.Hatter stood there, inspecting them, in the Queen's room, a green room with golden windows and a lime green bed.  
"All of you, get washed and come back in your underwear so I can measure you." He said. The girls did so immeadiately and stood in a straight line.  
"Mhm, I see, ah yes." He ducked behind a green curtain, and as they stood there, expecting to hear a sewing machine start, all they heard was a loud buzz and then before the curtain had regained to bieng a silent fabric, Mr.Hatter was back again with three satin fabric dresses. He tossed them into the air and they literally landed on the three as if the had put the dresses on themselves.

"Oh cool, black!" Lynette exclaimed. The dress fitted to a T!  
"Yaay! Red!" Catt said, jumping up and down, the dress spun around.  
"Yellow for me! Weee!" Alison exclaimed jumping up and down almost in unison of Catt.

"It needs some more..." The hatter said before his pupils got very large indeed. He grabbed Lynette's arm and tied rid ribbons around her wrists, and her ankles. Reaching for Cat, he got a blue ribbon with a golden bell, and wrapped it around Catt's neck. You could barely see her neck! Alison attempted to run just for some fun, but the Hatter's arms were VERY fast, and he tied her hair back with a yellow ribbon, and wrapped pink ribbons around her arms until the ribbons looked like Kimono sleeves. He gave them polished, red black, and yellow high heeled shoes and there they were.

The Hatter dabbed his eyes with a hanky.  
"My best work yet!" He said. "Im sorry, but I personally would love to try those dresses on!" The girls looked at him kind of funny. He was joking, right?

Hours later, it was party time!

People from everywhere danced to the hot disco music the girls never heard before. A combination of violins and techno, as people in pairs danced around. The girls looked around. Where were those fabby boys?

"I can't do this..." Nick said, as he peered into the dance room.  
"Sure you can!" said Joe, patting Nick's back, until it was more slapping, with a big grin.  
"Nick, why didn't you practice your dancing?" Kevin asked, a little annoyed.  
"I thought it was...boring..." Nick replied. The boys stood there in thier blue, red, and green tuxedos. Suddenly, Joe, in his blood red tuxedo got an idea.  
"Guys, I know how Nick can make up for it!" He announced.  
"Tell us!"  
"Its a suprise!"  
They got a blank feeling. Joe's suprises were always scary...

Lynette spotted Joe running upto her.  
"May I have this dance?" He said, putting on a deep voice.  
"Sure!" She said, and they grabbed hands and began to waltz. Lynette never did it before, and she was freaked she would lose balance.  
"Kevin, want to dance?" Catt asked Kevin, in his navy blue tuxedo.  
"Why not?" He said with a charming smile that made Catt blush. She laughed nervously.  
Alison looked around. Where was Nick? She then spotted him on a chair.  
As she approached him, he looked up.  
"Uh, Nick, would you like to dance?" She said, nervously. No way was this like Alison to be nervous.  
"Im sorry...I...I can't dance..." He said, with regret.  
"Oh...Ok." Alison said, with more regret than he.

After a while, the music stopped.  
"Thaaank yooou everyone for coming! And we have a special suprise for you!" Nick said, on a microphone.  
"Oh, that time already?" Kevin said, and he was about to get on the stage when Joe dragged him off.  
"A slight change of plans, bro." He whispered to Kevin.  
"This award goes to, the Lady Alison for best dress of the evening!" The announced over the microphone. A spotlight hit Alison, and she stood there grinning a little.  
"And the winner's award is..." Joe said, giving Alison some suspense. "A Kiss from Prince Nick!"

Alison's heart skipped a beat, and Lynette and Catt could feel happiness and bubbles inside.  
"Go Alison!" They shouted.  
"It was to make up for the none attempt of dancing to the lady." Joe whispered into Nick's ear. "Pretty cool eh?"  
Nick stood up and walked to Alison. They both blushed very badly. Joe leant forward, as wel as Alison.  
"If it were a kiss on the cheek, this would be quicker...but..." Nick thought.

Joe rolled his eyes and pushed his brother forward!!

The two's lips locked, and they fell backwards, Nick on top. They both blushed at the awkward position they were in. Kevin almost burst out laughing, and Joe smiled with satisfaction. Lynette and Catt gasped.  
"Joe, your a cheeky devil!" Lynette said.  
"Ah, but when there's a devil around there is also an angel." He said, kissing her hand.  
As Nick stood up, and Alison shot up, Alison shot up so fast her face went into Nick's groin by accident, winding him, and sending her bak on the floor.

"Uh oh!" Nick said, before he laughed almost as badly as Kevin.

"I..Im so sorry! Oh my god, sorry are you Ok?"Alison said, like a troublesome mother.

Nick weakly grinned. "Your not bad at kissing."  
Alison now fell deep, deep into the darkest clutches of love...!

**Author's note:  
Aww, now wasn't that the sweetest little piece of accidental kissing and accidental face-in-the-groin situations you ever read?!**


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh my god, you kissed Nick, woo!" Catt shouted in the guest room to which the girls had been put in. It was a blue room, with three king sized beds, with ribbon bows tying back the curtains on thier canopy beds. They were on the carpeted floor that had a device in it that didn't make noise, but warmed the carpert like an electric blanket. They were also eating nice little treats made by the Jonas' mummy.

"Hehe, YEAH! I DID!" Alison squealed. They all laughed loudly. This noise was obviously annoying Mr.Hatter, who was having some tea after he made wool jamies for them not even 3 minutes ago. Alongside him was a Hare, that wore the same stuff as Mr.Hatter only red, and his hair was a neckline lengthed green hair.

"Hey, how are you guys doing?" Kevin asked as he mozzied in on into thier room.  
"Were fine." Catt grinned.  
Kevin walked upto Alison and whispered in her ear.  
"I think Nick likes you a whole lot!" He whispered, then he smiled. Alison blushed super badly.  
"Weee! What are we playing?!" Joe called out as he stood proud at the door. He ran around like a crazy squirrel, until he was on the cieling, and then ran back down the wall and sat next to the girls. Lynette thought that was a little too creepy and decided not to ask questions.  
"So where do you guys come from?" Joe asked with curiosity in his eyes.  
"Well, we come from Australia." Lynette said. Kevin and Joe blinked.  
"What the heck is Australia?" They asked.  
"You really don't know?" Lynette asked in suprise.  
They shook thier heads so the three girls told them everything they did know about Australia. Nothing was familiar to them. The girls hung thier head a little. Wait!  
"Follow us!" They said, and began pulling Kevin and Joe, but they held thier ground.  
"We can't go out there at night, its too dangerous." Joe said. "Theres way too many criminals in Wonderland. Maybe in the morning we'l follow you."

Nick stepped into the room.  
"Didn't you guys say we were going to practice our guitars?" Nick asked, a little impatiently, but Kevin and Joe cuddled Catt and Lynette, making Alison laugh.  
"But we wanna stay here!" Joe said in a cute whiny baby voice.  
"Night night!" Said Kevin, and he carried Catt making her scream and he tossed her onto her bed and layed next to her.  
"Night night!" He said to Catt. And went to sleep.  
Joe and Nick immitated, only Joe nearly dropped Lynette 'just to scare her' as he claimed.

Mr.Hatter turned off the electric chandeler and went to his chambers.  
For the rest of the night they talked about the dance.  
"Aren't I the sneakiest?!" Joe said in an innocent way.  
"Your more evil then me!" Lynette said. Suddenly, Nick got up and slowly approached Catt who was playin scissors paper rock with Joe to see who would get the last pink swirly sweet crunchy candy thing. Thats when he slammed the fluffy pillow on Catt's head.

"Pillow fight?! YES!" Joe shouted, after he lost the game and ate the sweet treat anyway. Alison got up and landed a massive blow on Kevin's head who was never asleep.  
Lynette went to hit Joe in the tummy, but she missed completely and was spinning around so fast! Catt got retribution on Nick and hit him very hard in the back. Kevin and Lynette were now having a sword fight with pillows. Suddenly, Joe let go of a big pillow he let go of in a catapult like motion, it exploded on the floor, feathers of many colours everywhere. The girls were amazed by the pretty colours, and the boys snuck on them.  
"Joe your plan worked again!" Nick and Kevin exclaimed as they hit the girls' backs hard and they were on the ground in submission.  
"Boys win!" The boys exclaimed.

They helped the young lasses up and were now back in thier beds, pillowless. Suddenly Catt said Pavlova. Lynette nearly pissed her jamie pants laughing. Pavlova was the funniest word she had ever heard!

Eventually they got to sleep; in thier men's arms of course.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where did it go?!" Lynette asked impatently. The tunnel Kroaft had led the girls out of was gone. Now, Lynette, Catt, Alison, Mr.Hatter, The Princes and Kroaft stood at a brick wall covered with ivy.  
It was morning, too, and the green ivy glistened sweetly.

"Are you sure it was here?" Kevin asked, hands behind his head.  
"We're sure!" Catt said, and stomped, almost breaking the high heel Hatter gave her.  
"Super..." Alison said, grumpy.

"Well, we could consult the Duchess, she know's heaps on wierd supernatural stuff." Nick said a little unsure.  
"The, duchess?" Catt asked. The three boys shook thier heads.  
"The Duchess is a wierd lady that is into alchemy and natural remedies for love and stuff." Joe said, jumping up and down. Lynette clicked her tongue.  
"OK, then where's she?" Alison asked.  
"She's the woman in the large leather heeled boot." Kroaft said.  
"Very stylish...!" Hatter added. Kroaft looked at him funny, then they headed off to where Kevin led.

At the shoe, they looked around. The shoe was tall, so how did they get in at all?  
"Oh, hello there."  
They looked to the garden where some black roses grew. They were moving a little here and then.  
"Are you searching for the Duchess?" The roses asked. Catt, Alison and Lynette jumped back half a mile, freaked out.  
"Yes, is she here?" Kroaft asked them.

They nodded and suddenly the shoe opened like a tent. And out walked the Duchess, small black shoulder lengthed hair with really dark brown eyes and a dark purple dress with a bronze amulet . Wait...

"Tiahn!" Catt Alison and Lynette shouted and attempted to hug her, but although she dressed in something that looked very hard to move in, she managed to dodge all of them with ease.

"Tiahn isn't her name, girls." Hatter said, sipping some tea from a bright pink thermos.  
"Correct, 'un my name is Tic Tamy Crossenshia, or simply as my political stance is, Duchess." The Duchess said.  
"Tic, we need to know about the brick wall at the east of the Kingdom." Kevin said.

Inside the shoe that smelt incredible, rather then sweat, they all sat down comfortably on the undersized couches and chairs.  
"The wall to the east is not a very special wall..." The Duchess said, and sipped some honey scented drink from her buttercup.  
"What is that? " Lynette asked.  
"Jabberwocky blood, of course, 'un." The Duchess replied with a grin. Joe made a horendous look on his face.  
"Ew, yuck!" He said, and looked like he was going to be sick.  
"What the hell is a Jabberwocky?" Alison asked.

"Jabberwockies are the most vile of fiends in Wonderland." The Duchess explained." They are large scaly dragons I suppose. Thier screech is very intimidating. They have three claws one each hand, and a long neck with a mouth that has rather than pointed teeth, rabbit like teeth that crush thier prey."  
She fiddled with her amulet.  
"Thier blood is very expensive and you can almost never buy it. Too many people die getting it."

"So, what made the wall so not very special?" Lynette and Joe piped up. The Duchess remembered and put a finger to her chin.  
"It's a moon wall." She explained. "A wall that leads a portal to a different place depending on the moon phase. Last night must have been...full moon."  
"So the next full moon, we can go home...?" Catt asked.  
"Aww, don't go home, we wan't you guys to stay!" Joe piped up.

As the group left, the Duchess grabbed Catt's arm and handed her a vial with a heart for a cork.

"Apply this to your lips, and kiss the one you love, I know who he is."

Catt nodded and joined everyone else. She had a date with well, the one she loved, she supposed. Meh.


	7. Chapter 7

Catt stuffed the bottle into her pocket. Suddenly, a loud thuding came from behind them.  
"Cook, get back here!!" Duchess shouted from her house. The group turned around, and saw...

Gabby from school?! She was a nerd who wore glasses, and braces with blonde hair, and small beady eyes. She ran upto the Princes, squealing, like an ordinary fangirl.

"Prince Kevin, you are MY GOD!" She said, and huffed for breath. Everyone looked at her funny. She then grabbed his hand and put it on her breast, Kevin despereately backing away.  
"I know you love me, fate brought us together..." She said, and he pushed her away, into the mud. Everyone ran as quick as they could. The cook sobbed into the mud, cursing.  
"I don't think we should say anyone's names whenever we meet someone who resembles someone we know..." Catt said to Alison and Lynette. They nodded in unison.

When they got back to the castle, the boy's father, King Jonas of Hearts, a midget with a coronet crown, that had a king's outfit with hearts sewin in, looked at his son's and servants with a smile.  
"Welcome back dad!" Kevin said and picked up his tiny father. Kroaft and Hatter smiled. The girls had thier mouths in a huge 'O' shape. THAT midget had the loins and talent to create three beautiful men?! Thats what they seemed to be thinking.  
"Oh, and dad, the short one with the tanned skin, is Alison," Nick said. Alison smiled and bowed.  
"The blondie with the blue eyes is Lynette." Joe said, pointing at Lynette. Lynette poked her tongue out at joe then smiled at the King.  
"And the tall one with the specs and over long hair is Catt." Kevin said. Catt smiled politely.  
"And this is King Jonas of hearts" Kroaft said. Hey, come to think of it, was Kroaft's adam's apple the size of the King's head?

The king grinned at everyone.  
"Well, who want's some tea?" The King asked. Hatter had already disappeared to the dining room.  
"He...loves that tea, eh?" Lynette asked to Joe.  
"He's an addict!" Joe grinned. "A cheerful one at that."

At the large dining table, the king, the Queen, the Princes the girls, Kroaft and Mr.Hatter sat down to some tea of different colours and flavours. Also joining them, were two guys who look suspicously like thier friends Lachlan, who now had huge hare's ears sticking out of his head, and thier friend Jack, who had mice ears, and whiskers that touched the ground. He also wore a pink suit, while Lachlan rabbit guy wore a firey red tuxedos with blue mittens.

"What are your names?" Alison asked the two new people.  
"Im the July Hare, and this is Slothouse." Said July hare.  
"What kind of name is Slothouse?" Lynette asked, before Catt tapped her on the shoulder and whispered: "Manners!"  
"Its fine, a Slothouse is a mouse that is lefargic and is well, the condradiction of an insomouse; a mouse that can't sleep." The July hair explained. Slothouse was asleep as expected, but was jolted awake at the sound of trumpets. And in came a rushing albino.

This albino looked like Luke, only now he had very white skin, and white bunny ears, and buck teeth and pink eyes. His red hair and cow lick remained.(A burden of which he'l have to keep!)

"I delivered your message to the Queen!" The rabbit Luke-a-like thing said to the Queen, and gave some wierd salute where his hands shaped into a heart and bowed.  
"Splendid, Rabuke. Your a wonder of a messenger; and lawyer." The Queen said, and kissed him on the forehead.

"Catt's you haven't touched your tea." Kevin said to Catt. "Don't you like it?  
"It's not that its just..." Catt said with a little hesitation, staring at the green bubbles in her floral mug. "I don't like the idea of drinking something called 'buggie's inards.' Kinda gross..."  
"I love my one!" Lynette said, drinking her pink tea. "It has unique, sweet flavour!"  
"That one they call Peach drop." Hatter explained.  
Joe and Nick drank thier blue tea.  
"Nothing like a 'Touch of Death' in the afternoon!" Joe said.  
"Why's it called that?" Alison asked.  
"Because it's served icy cold, people still don't figure out how it doesn't kill your organs by freezing them." Nick said.

"What was the message Rabuke delivered, my lady?" Kroaft said, wiping blood red bubbles off his lips.  
"Oh, it was a message to the Duchess, she and I are going to play croquet today." The Queen said, with a re-assuring look on her face.

Later, as Catt explored the castle, she ducked out the Duchess' mystical concoction and dabbed some on her fingers and applied it to her lips. It sparkled for a second then fizzed out.  
"There, you are!"  
Catt gasped and recognised Kevin's voice. She tucked the bottle in her pocket and saw Kevin right in front of her.

"Mum asked me to tell you, you can play croquet when we do." Kevin said.  
"Why not, it might be fun?" Catt said, smiling, which seemed to charm Kevin into a blush.  
"Your...really something you know?" Kevin said.  
Catt closed her eyes.  
"So are you."  
Catt opened her eyes, and Kevin was inches away from her. Catt almost jumped back but she pratically banged her head forward and lips were locked.

"Im in love with you..." Kevin and Catt said in unison. Lynette looked behind a wall and raised her fist into the air.  
"Go Catt!" Lynette thought.

"Spying on the lovers are we?" Lynette shuddered and turned around, to see Joe.  
"You saw Catt put something on her face right?"  
Lynette nodded.  
"The Duchess gave it to her. It wasn't any special concotion it was just sparkling water. Either he really loves her, or he is simply playing along..."

Lynette nodded.  
"You know what else? Joe said leaning forward, Lynette's back on the wall, blushing.  
"Uh huh?"  
"I love you too."  
Joe and Lynette kissed. Sure she was last to make out with a Jonas Brother, but hey, last is the luckiest, right?


	8. Chapter 8

On the Queen of hearts's field of fantastic, alluring singing flowers of colours of all sorts (And colours the girl's couldn't imagine!), Lynette, Alison, Catt, The Duchess, and The Queen all stood waiting for thier croquet mallets. The duchess bounced her baby in her arms, the one she had asleep while she had visitors. It was now a happy, bubbly baby.

"Thank you, Slothouse dear!" The Queen said, recieving a golf bag from the Slothouse. He smiled politely, before collapsing into a deep sleep.  
As the Queen unzipped the bag, she removed five flapping, colourful flamingos. Wait...flamingos?!  
"AGH!" Lynette screamed and hid behind Catt.  
"What's wrong, young miss?" The Queen asked.  
"She can't stand birds" Catt explained.  
"Don't worry, 'un thier quite harmless." The Duchess said, and motioned for Kevin to come over. "Please take my youngin' to play, 'un."  
The Prince nodded and carried the baby away as it applauded at a leaf from a large, twisted tree.  
After The Duchess and The Queen grabbed the flamingos and straightened them with thier strength, the birds looked like statues.

"Who want's to get first then?" Catt asked. The Queen smiled and nodded at Alison. Alison, nor the others ever played croquet in thier life. But, with the soldiers staying as still as ever, in a rather flexible position, it looked like she had to hit underneath them. Alison swung the orange flamingo in her hands and hit the ball. Wait a minute, that was an echidna! As she hit it, the flamingo made no noise, and the Echidna rolled and rolled.

"Good, 'un." The Duchess complemented her. "Your next, 'un." She said, pointing a finger at Lynette. Lynette hesitated to pick up the white flamingo and she wanted the bird out of her hands. She closed her eyes, felt a rush of adrenaline, and hit the echidna so hard it went soaring and hit a soldier in the side, winding him.

"You really can't stand birds?" Joe said behind her. Lynette nearly freaked, and threw her flamingo in the air. Joe caught it, like it was a baton.  
Catt stepped up, with her purple flamingo, and hit the echidna with care. It went under one gaurd, and came to a halt.  
"Yay! I hit it!" She shouted.  
The Duchess got a black flamingo, and hit the echidna with perfection and it even hit Alison's echidna further. Now the Queen's turn. She hit the echidna with her ruby red echidna and it went beyond everyone's echidnas and was on the other side of the course.

After the game, Kevin shouted for the Duchess.  
"What is it, 'un?" She asked and gasped at her 'baby'. There, in her babie's adorable bunny outfit, was replaced with a wolf puppie.  
"I knew I should have gotten him looked at at the doctors when he drank the potion of chocolate I was making!" She said and began to cry, the mascara she was wearing began to stream down her face.

Everyone gave a sorry look to the Duchess as she sobbed on a pure white pillow. After a while, the puppy yapped at her and as she turned to look at him, his big eyes won her heart.  
"Maybe, he will be more fun than a normal baby, and less cost effective..." She sighed, picking up and hugging her new baby. Nick and Joe looked at the pillow she was crying in. She must have worn a LOT of mascara, since the entire pillow was black.

"Thank you 'un's for such a wonderful game." The Duchess said before she left, and after she cleaned the mascara off of her face. The puppy licked her face and she smiled. Everyone waved goodbye.

The girls and boys were back in the beds last night, hugging each other, asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, the king shrieked in horror. It startled everyone awake and ran to where the sound came from. The king's chambers, a positively big room. Biggest one in fact. Everyone ran, in jamies or in underwear or in uniform. The soldiers were still in thiers, crystal cards with ruby's engraved into them with as many hearts as thier skill in combat was. However, there was no Ace, nor king, nor Queen nor Knave of hearts.

As everyone hurried, the Slothouse who was more slouching, gave up and collapsed into a deep sleep.  
"My Queen, my Queen, my beautiful Queen! Oh why..." The King wailed.  
They got to the room, that was expectingly beautiful was the opposite! It was gray, and no furniture except for one uncomfortable mattress. The girls looked around the room, and the boys rushed to thier father's side. Rabuke noticed the girls' puzzled look.  
"This room is a mood room. It changes its look depending on the owner's feelings, including colour, and furniture." He explained. The girls "oh"ed all at the same time.

After a diagnoses of the Castle's dark magic nurse, she confirmed a diagnosis.

"Everyone, unfortunately, The Queen has doppelganger symptoms. White, shiny hair, black eyes with moving white spirals and dead like skin." The nurse looked down, playing with her pink hair. When the girls looked at her closely, she resembled Lauren from school.  
"She will also pose erratic behaviour, and since she is Queen, she has sworn her duty to perform as Queen to any extent of her health."  
Everyone nodded. The nurse left the room and the King pondered, until finally...  
"Kroaft! Girls! Boys!"  
The seven of them lined up.  
"I command you go find me the cure for doppelganger syndrome!" They nodded and left the castle. The room turned bright white and looked like a church.  
"Im hoping..." he said after a while.

The Queen slowly began to move...

"Nurse!" Lynette called for the nurse and she appeared next to her.  
"What do you need?" She asked.  
"Is there a cure for doppelganger syndrome?" Joe asked; Since Lynette jumped back from the Nurse's sudden appearance.

The Nurse thought for a second, then nodded.  
"The cure is of the soul potion, something of which can not be ordered, and many people die from trying to retrieve it for thier loved ones."

"Maybe the Duchess has some?" Kevin piped up, Catt leaning on him.  
"You can ask her, but I wouldn't garuntee it." The nurse replied, and disappeared again, Lynette jumping back again.

Later, at The Duchess' shoe, as Kevin and Catt awaited outside (in absoloute fear of the Duchess' Cook of course,) The Duchess welcomed them all. And what was a cute itsy bitsy baby gray wolf, was now a huge, fine coated adult wolf.  
"What the hell did you do to it?!" Nick exclaimed.  
"Well, as I was making a fancy new beverage, Beo here stole the vial and drank every last drop and he was a grown wolf!" The Duchess explained.  
"Duchy-poo, do you have a soul potion by any chance, duchy poo?" Joe said. The Duchess looked down, then up, her face white.

"No...and...I can't ever garuntee you one..." She said coldly.  
"Why not?" Alison and Lynette asked.  
The Duchess looked at them and sighed.

"My love, who's name I can't say without crying, was my assistant in potion ingredients. He wasn't a genius like I, in making potions, but he loved it when I asked him to bring me the ingredients I needed for something. With his help, I perfected many potions." The Duchess said. "But... then I asked him to go obtain the skirrel mushroom, a mushroom only found in the darkest parts of the Maddening Forest, where the Skirrel people live. He and I had no idea, that it was also, not far from Wocky mountains, where Jabberwockies live in thier natural sub-zero life choice. As he entered the forest, as silent as ever, they swarmed on him, and... and...ate him...alive."

Everyone looked down, saddened, watching the midget genius shed a tear, that her son caught on his tongue and nuzzled her.

"But, if I must...I will aid you, in your find of the mushroom, and I have the rest of the ingredients for the Soul Potion." She added.  
"Its too dangerous!" Lynette said.  
"Who said you were going, its too dangerous for you as well." Nick said, looking at Alison and Lynette.

"Not if we can help it!" ALison exclaimed.  
"No, no." Joe said.  
"The young ladies have potential my liege." The Duchess said. "Now if you would all shut the hell up and I'll give the girls some tools to help them."  
The boys approached to protest, but the Duchess got two stickers saying "Shut up" in red and slapped them hard on thier mouths.

"Take that off and its going to hurt." The Duchess said and went into the kitchen and retrieved some weapons.  
"For you, Alison, 'un, a pair of gouns." She said, handing Alison a pair of golden guns.  
"For you, Lynette, 'un, the ice kwand." She added, handing Lynette a pretty fairy wand, that was ice cold, and the end had a pretty butterfly, with mist coming out of it.  
"Finally, 'un, Catt, the Tigra Sword." She finished, handing the black and orange sword to Catt. It was really heavy!

After looking at thier weapons at each other, as The Duchess went for some honey tea, Lynette swapped with Catt, and Alison swapped with Lynette.  
When the Duchess was back in the room, Lynette, Catt and Alison all struck a pose, like some movie characters.  
The Duchess turned around to spit tea on the Cook, and laughed.


	10. Chapter 10

The boys now wore crystal armour with hearts cracked into them and all had the first letter of thier names cracked in the biggest heart at the centre. Kevin carried a long, white rifle, Joe two blood red swords and Nick a big steel mallet. They and the girls, followed by the July Hare, with his archery set, The Duchess with her many potions, Kroaft and his golden spears and heavy iron armour, and Hatter with his flute, walked out of Wonderland's biggest city and into the wild. They would have taken the albino and the slouse but thought they would do better looking after the king.

As they walked over a long tall wooden bridge Kroaft kept wincing whenever he took a step. And with him leading, it was taking forever to get past! Of course, Lynette was scared of heights, as well as the Duchess, who both winged and complained before stepping foot on it, Kroaft looked like he was going to panic in a frenzy.

"Kroaft, calm down, and hurry!" Hatter shouted over the wind that was sort of there, it was hard to say. Kroaft now froze in terror of such heights.  
"Duchess, do you have any fear potions?! " Kevin asked.  
"Fear is only cured by one's acceptance and production to overcome the fear." She explained. "There's nothing even the strongest remedies can do."

Lynette got tired, and shot a bullet in the air. Instead of smoke coming out, a pretty golden swirl trailing the bullet could be seen high in the sky.  
It scared Kroaft, and he just charged right through the bridge!

The bridge thankfully wasn't broken, so it wasn't going to collapse under anyone.

As they journeyed onwards, they saw two people on a picnic blanket which looked like a blanket for one's desire for sleep. It looked very wooly and very large. Beautiful glass containers were used to hold fruits and drinks. In a red kimono with cherry blossom design, was a girl who was dead similar as the girl's schoolfriend Cera. She was from Korea and pretty cool.

As the girl poured orange juice into a glass fountain, the fountain shot orange juice. She quickly got a lot of cups, more than two people, and the orange juice landed perfectly in the cups. Another girl, in a snow white kimono with what had a purple glitter poured on, who looked vaguely like Ashley from the girls school, was performing the same thing. This time, after putting a lemon in the fountain, lemon juice erupted and cascaded downward. The cups were upside down, were now right side up and caught every last drop.

The two giggled and looked up. They were shocked to see the group, they jumped up and attempted to flee.  
"Oh please don't go!" Catt and Alison said. The two halted and turned to them, a little afraid.  
"Are you the new tax collectors?" The Ashley look-a-like asked timidly.  
"No...?" Lynette replied.  
"Are you going to harm us?" Cera girl said.  
"No, nothing negative, 'uns." The Duchess said.

The kimono girls sighed in relief.  
"What are your names?" Kevin asked.  
"Im Cherrii." Cera girl said eagerly.  
"And Im Illunia." Ashley look a like added.

"So, what are you two doing exactly?" Joe said confused.  
"Were having a picnic what's it look like?!" Illunia snapped.  
"Oh my god, are you silly?" Cherrii added gingerly and bubbly.  
"So, who are these tax collectors?" Said Nick before Joe could make any menacing reply.

"There are these menacing Tax debt collectors who come here often, and sometimes take away our picnic items." Illunia explained.  
"He's an asshole!" Cherrii added bitterly.

"What taxes do you owe them?" Kroaft asked.  
Cherrii reached under the blanket and handed Kroaft an envelope labelled "TAXES".  
Kroaft read them carefully, asking the Duchess to read the big words for him and what they meant which got frustrating after word number 500 and something.  
Finally, after about a boring hour, and the two girls almost not caring, Kroaft then announced:  
"This is over tax cases!"  
After a five minute summary, the two gladly got convinced that what he said was correct and applauded him. Offering an odd smelling drink, everyone politely but hesatatively drank the tea.

Lynette, Alison and Catt's pupils were big. Very big. They drank it all down and grinned like big retarts. Were they higher than heaven? Nobody knew, but they kept bursting out laughing.

Later, when they were miles from the Kimono girls, the Duchess whispered into Kroaft's ear: "You didn't have a clue what you were reading, eh, 'un?"  
He shamfully agreed.


End file.
